


Do I deserve a good home?

by Dragonforest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abused Reader, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Child Abuse, Foster Care, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I probably missed some, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jensen helps reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jensen, Reader Loves Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, nervous reader, reader has ptsd, reader is foster child, reader is in foster care, scared reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonforest/pseuds/Dragonforest
Summary: Jensen X foster daughterYou're a foster child who gets moved around a lot, some good some bad. The only thing that really helps you cope is Supernatural. that show is always there when you need it.So what happens when your next home is the one and only Jensen Ackles'. will you get to stay or will you have to move again? and what will happen if he finds out your a fan of the show?I just really wanted to read more Jensen x foster daughter fanfics; so I wrote one. (please give it a shot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen X foster daughter  
YN: your name  
YLN: your last name  
YEC: your eye color  
YHC: your hair color  
YHL: your hair length 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Jensen X foster daughter

YN: your name

YLN: your last name

YEC: your eye color

YHC: your hair color

YHL: your hair length

You were sitting on your bed when your foster mom burst through the door shouting “I just got a call from your school; do you have anything to say for yourself.”

“I-I don’t know what your t-talking a-about.” You stutter.

“you don’t do you,” she snarled at you. “they called me concerning the bruises you had. Does that ring any bells in that stupid head of yours?”

You stare at her eyes wide “I-I d-didn’t-”

“Y-You didn’t what?” she mocked. You duck your head and stare at the floor. “you didn’t mean for them to see is that it? Are you that stupid? You can’t seem to do anything right can you?”

You don’t say anything.

“Answer you little bitch!”

You flinch at her words but do as she says, “No.” you manage to whisper.

“No what? look at me.”

You lift your head slowly than look her “No,” you whisper again “I can’t do anything right”

“Now, I better not hear from the school again.” With that she terns on her heel and leaves your room and doesn’t bother you until dinner.

When she calls for you again its to get your ass down here and make dinner which you do, hoping that all they do is send you to bed without dinner after, but you know better. You make shepherds pie and set the table before going to get their kids ready and bring them down for dinner.

“Hey there you little munchkins. Whoever cleans up their toys and washes hands first gets a piggyback all the way downstairs.” You challenge the kids, there was Toby 6, Alice 4 and Jamie who was 1.

“I’m gonna beat you Toby!” Alice exclaimed as she threw her toy cars into a bin and ran down the hall towards the bathroom.

“Nu-uh I’m gonna beat you Al, because I’m older!” Toby yelled at Alice grabbing his firetruck and putting it next to the police car he had; he was out the door just as fast as Alice.

“No faiw! No faiw!” Jamie cried. 

“Don’t worry Jamie I gotch ya” you chuckle as you pick her up out of her playpen and put her on the ground so she can run after her siblings. The first on back of course was Alice, so as promised you kneel down so she can climb on your back.

“Ok,” you sigh as you get to your feet. “Toby, now you help Jamie down the stairs please.”

“Wwwhhyyyyy” he complained. “Why do I have to watch Jamie?”

“Because Tobster, it’s too hard for me to carry you sister and help Jamie at the same time. And plus, you have to be a good big brother and help her because she’s too little to do it by herself.”

“Fine.” He says annoyed. Toby’s always been a little bit of a brat and is often mean to you but manage. 

“Thank you. Alright now let’s go.” You all make your way down the stairs, you carrying Alice, while keeping an eye on Toby and Jamie just to make sure there are no accidents because you’ve already made your foster parents angry once today.

Once you get the kids seated at the table, you go into the living room to where Mrs. Buckley was. “U-Um d-dinners ready.” She turned around, glared at you, before making her way to the table. You put food on everyone’s plates before making your way back to the kitchen to make a plate for Mr. Buckley and one for yourself.

Back at the table your about to sit down when Jemima yells “And what do you think you’re doing?”

_Right forgot. _

“N-Nothing. I-I wasn’t-. I-I d-didn’t-. I-I’m s-sorry.” You started to panic.

*smack* she slapped you hard across the face then points to the stairs. “Get. To. Your. Room.” You sprint up to your room as fast as you can hoping she isn’t following you; she isn’t.

Once in your room you walk over and slide into your desk chair, open your bottom drawer and pull out your old warn sketchbook, a couple of pencils and start to draw. You draw for what seems like hours, forgetting about all your problems. That is until you hear a car door slam, the front door open and also slam shut. You hear boots being taken off and the hushed voices of Mr. and Mrs. Buckley.

You hurry to hide your sketchbook and pencils in your bottom drawer again, before Mr. Buckley comes upstairs, so you grab your homework to make it look like you were studying. A minute later your bedroom door slams into the wall; you flinch.

“YN, so I hear we got a call from your school today concerning all your bruises. Wanna tell me why they called?” Mr. Buckley growled.

You stare at his feet “I-I d-didn’t know-. I-I thought everybody was f-finished.”

“Your so stupid. Don’t worry little bitch, I know what’ll help you learn.” You scrunched your shoulders up a little and clenched your fists. “Look at me when I’m talking to you bitch.” He snarled. You kept your eyes on his feet, noticing how he hadn’t taken off his boots like you thought he had. 

He took a couple steps towards you. “N-No P-Please.” He ignored your pleading, so you clenched your jaw together, knowing that nothing you say will stop him. He grabbed you by your YHL YHC and tugging it back, so you had to look him in the eyes. He cracked his neck, then threw you across the room; you landed hard on the ground only a couple feet away from him.

Mr. Buckley closes the distance between you then slams his boot into your ribs, making you let out a small cry. “Don’t be such a cry baby.” With that, he slams is boot a couple more times into you stomach. 

Once he got board with kicking you, he seized your hair again, hauling you back to your feet only to slam you into the wall. You whacked your head against the wall and groan. A hard punch then comes, and another, and another. One more punch to the gut, and you hear boots retreating.

Just before the door is shut, “I want my dinner now.”

“Yes sir.”

After everyone has eaten you wash and put away the dishes, then go get the kids ready for bed. First is Jamie, she’s the easiest. She almost always listens to you while Alice complains that its not fair that she has to go to bed before Toby. What really doesn’t help is that Toby just laughs at her; he’s the hardest to put to bed.

You walk over to Jamie’s playpen, “Alright Jam time to go night night.” 

“Otay.” So, you help her out of the playpen, and she races you to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth as you sing to her, then she puts her pjs on and you help her into bed.

“Ok, night kiddo.” You turn to leave.

“Wait, can you sings me anotew song? Pease.”

“Ok, but only one. Then you go to sleep”

“Yay.”

“_Ayy, Ayy, Ayy, Ayy. _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. _

_Needless to say, I keep in check _

_She was all bad-bad, nevertheless_

_Callin’ it quits now, baby I’m a wreck _

_Crash at my place, baby you’re a wreck… _

_And you’re left in the dust _

_Unless I stuck by ya _

_You’re a sunflower _

_I think your love would be too much _

_Or you’ll be left in the dust _

_Unless I stuck by Ya _

_You’re the sunflower _

_You’re the sunflower…” _She was asleep before you finished the song, so you tucked her in and went to put the other ones to bed.

“Ok Al, time for bed.”

“No. I don’t wanna.” She pouted.

“Al you know that won’t work.”

“Fine.”

“Now say goodnight to Toby.”

“Night Tob.”

“See you tomorrow Al.” Toby hugged Alice before she went to brush her teeth. You got her into her room, pjs on, in bed and tucked in when she asked you to sing to her.

“Ok but after you got to sleep ok?”

“Yeah ok.”

“_I was a little too tall, could’ve used a few pounds _

_Tight pants, points hardly renown _

_She was a black-haired beauty with big, dark eyes _

_And point all her own sitting way up high _

_Way up firm and high _

_Out past the cornfields, where the woods got heavy _

_Out in the back seat of my ’60 Chevy… _

_Workin’ on our night moves _

_Tryin’ to make some front-page drive in news _

_Workin on our night moves…. _

_I remember, I remember…” _

“Thank you YN. Goodnight”

“Goodnight pancake.” You left her room and walked back to the playroom for the third time that evening; it was Toby’s turn.

“Come on Tobster. You know the drill.” You just hope he’ll listen to you the first time.

“No, I’m busy.” He said with his back to you still playing with his toys.

“Toby, you can play more tomorrow but now its time for bed.” He turned and looked at you disappointed.

“Ok YN.” He put his Lego back into the bin and put his firetruck back as well, before heading off to the bathroom. You stayed back to clean up some toys that were still on the floor and put the playpen away. You were just finishing up when Toby ran back into the room. “I’m ready.”

“Alright let’s get you in bed.” You both walk to his room; he runs over and crawls into bed while you grab a book off his shelf. You read him if you give a mouse a cookie; he falls asleep just as you finish the last page. “Night squirt.”

Now that all they kids were in bed you just had to wait Mr. and Mrs. Bartley to go to bed. You went to your room and pulled out your newest book The Gracling and started to read. Around 11:00 was when your foster parents went to bed and around 11:30 you were sure they were asleep. Quietly creeping out of your room you made your way to the living room to watch the newest episode of your favorite show. You had been doing this since you can remember, at every house no mater how bad, you always had Supernatural.

Later, after you had finished the episode you went and changed into you pjs and climbed into bed and fell into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter are Sunflower by Post Malone and Night Moves by Bob Segar


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I just didn't know how to write this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and being patient. I hope you guys like this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. 
> 
> Ok I hope you enjoy; here is the chapter.

You awoke to a pounding on your door, “Y/N! Get your ass outa bed, we need breakfast and it isn’t gonna make itself!” It was Mrs. Bartley. Groaning, you got up, threw on a pair of black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt that said ‘saving people hinting things, the family business’ with baby on under it, and a red and black flannel. You shoved your homework into your backpack, checked yourself over to make sure none of the old and new bruises and cuts didn’t show, then went to go wake the kids up. 

  
You first went to wake up Jamie but found her already awake and playing with her stuffed animals, so you left her be for now since she seemed content with just playing for a bit. Next was Toby because he could get ready himself and liked to sometimes ‘help’ wake up Alice. 

  
You walked over to Toby and sook his shoulder slowly, “Toby, time to get up.” 

  
Eyes still closed; he shook his head, “Noooooo. I wanna sleep.” 

  
“Come on Toby don’t do this to me, I still have to wake up Alice. You wanna help me?” At that, he shot up out of his bed, and was out the door like he hadn’t just been asleep. You went across the hall into Alice’s room just in time to see Toby about to jump on her. “Careful Toby,” you warned him, but it was too late. 

  
“Morning Al!” Toby yelled as he jumped on her. 

  
She glared up at him, “Why do you always do that? I hate it.” He just started to laugh. 

  
You decided to make your presence known, “Morning Al.” 

  
Alice looked over at you, “Morning Y/N,” she then started to push Toby off the bed.

  
“Ok Toby, time to go back to your own room and get ready for breakfast.” 

  
“Ok.” He ran back to his room still giggling a little. 

  
You helped Alice pick some warm clothes seeing as it looked kinda cold outside. Her outfit conspired of a long-sleeve shirt with a rainbow on it, a warm pink sweater, and a pair of gray fuzzy leggings. You told her to see if Toby was dressed and to wait with him while you went and got Jamie ready. 

  
Walking into Jamie’s room, you see her still playing with her stuffer animals and hadn’t noticed you yet. “Jamie you ready for breakfast?” 

  
She turned to look at you, then nodded her head. “Bweakfast.” You lifted her out of the crib and got her dressed into black sweats and a purple long-sleeved shirt. 

  
“Ok let’s go get the others.” 

  
You all head downstairs and into the kitchen where you thought Mr. and Mrs. Bartley were, but when you got there, they weren’t there, that’s when you heard the T.V. You started making a fast breakfast for everyone because if you didn’t hurry you were going to be late for school. When you were done making it, you told the Mr. and Mrs. that breakfast was on the table. After everyone finished you quickly washed the dishes, grabbed Toby and Alice’s bags, and all three of you left for school or in Alice’s case daycare. Once you dropped off the others, you made your way to your school. 

At school you were met with the same old scene, people everywhere. The jocks and cheerleaders were all either in the middle of the hall or crowed by their lockers, the gamers were by the front door, the drama nerds were in a corner running over their lines, and there were people chatting to their friends everywhere you looked. You didn’t bother making friends because you didn’t see the point, you didn’t know how long you were there for until you were moved again. You had made that mistake at your first and second and even third school, made friends and then you moved, so you didn’t see the point anymore. 

  
Lowering your head, you started to make your way through the sea of people, not looking anybody in the eye. You were almost to your classroom when someone slammed you into the lockers, they started laughing amongst the group and walking away; sighing, you made the rest of the trip to your classroom. 

  
You were halfway through third period when you heard it, “Y/N Y/L/N to the office pleases. Y/N Y/L/N to the office.” Almost half the class turned to look at you, you quickly picked up your things and rushed out of the classroom. Outside the office, you took a deep breath calming yourself, then made your way inside. 

  
You walked up to the desk, “Umm… I-I’m Y/N, I was called to the office.” 

  
The nice office lady smiled at you, “Oh, right. You can have a seat, the principal wanted to talk to you, he’ll come get you in a minute.” You took a seat in the corner and waited. 

  
The principal walked out of his office, his eyes swept across the waiting area until they landed on you, “Ah Y/N, come on in.” You stood up, grabbed your backpack, and followed him into his office. 

  
As soon as you walked in you was your social worker sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk, sighing you sat down beside him. “As you know Y/N,” the principal started sitting down behind his desk, “That we have some concerns about your home life at the Bartley’s.” You paled. Shit. “We at the school have noticed that you are coming to school with bruises almost daily, and we are concerned that the Bartley’s are the ones responsible.” 

  
You all sat in silence until your social worker Ryan cleared his throat, “Y/N, I’m here to pick you up and bring you to another home. We will go to the Bartley’s house so you can collect your things, then I will bring you to your new foster family.” The way he said ‘foster family’ made you a little upset, it reminded you that it was yet another family that was just taking you in for their needs, just to give you away again when it wasn’t continent for them anymore. 

  
“It was nice having you in this school Y/N, and I hope that your next home will be better than your last one. I’m sad to see you go but I wish you the best wherever your life may lead you.” You shook your principal’s hand, then headed out with Ryan to his car. 

  
You got to the house, and to your surprise nobody was home. You climbed the stairs and headed for your room with Ryan. You made quick work with packing up your stuff, snatching up your duffel bag and throwing your clothes in it, opening your desk drawer and grabbing your sketchbook, pens and pencils, and lastly picking up the couple of books you had and putting them in your backpack. 

  
“Alright Y/N, you got everything?” 

  
You look around the room making sure you didn’t forget anything, “Yup.” 

  
“Ok, ready to go?” Sighing, you nod your head. You had some great memories here with the kids, you were going to miss them, and you hoped that they would be fine after you left. You remember the tickle fights you guys had, how you played with them, how you tucked them in at night, how you sang to them, how you read to them, and how they always tried to help you cook. You were going to miss them. Ryan led you back down the stairs and back out to the car.

  
“What are the names of my new abusers?” he gave you a look, “Oh, I mean fosters?” 

  
“Y/N just give them a chance.” 

  
“Fine. So, they have names?” 

  
“Turner. You’ll be staying with the Turners”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always comments as kudos are always apricated. 
> 
> For those of you (if any) that read my other story, I just wanted to let you know that I'm almost done with chapter 6 and I an hoping to post it soon. 
> 
> Again thanks for reading. I couldn't do this without you guys.
> 
> Have a good rest of your day/night


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there all you lovely folks, I have a present for you. Drum roll please......................... that's right it's a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry it took this long but hopefully I can give you another chapter within the next 3 weeks.   

> 
> Please comment and share, it really motivates me to write more when I see I have a comment or that I got kudos, and I want to say thank you for all that have. 
> 
> Anyways on to the chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You guys had been driving for awhile in silence with the odd question here and there from Ryan. You had almost nodded off four times already, but you were determined to stay awake. You wanted to see what was near the house so if there were any emergences you would know where to go, and if you had to run for any reason you wanted to know where the closest bus stop was, always knowing where the closest escape was, made you feel somewhat safer.

  
Arriving at the new house made you feel unsteady, you didn’t think that this would turn out any different that at the Bartley’s, but you said you would try, and you had no choice anyway. 

  
Ryan turned to you, “Alright Y/N here we are. Do you need any help carrying your stuff?” 

  
“Nope.” 

  
“Y/N-“ he started, but you cut him off. 

  
“No, I don’t wanna hear your ‘oh they’re different’ or ‘they’re not the Bartley’s’ crap. Let’s just get this over with.” You said, then started to grab your stuff, and climb out of his car. Ryan walked you up the front steps, then nocked on the door. 

  
The lady who you assumed was Mrs. Turner, opened the door and greeted you both with a smile, “You must be Ryan Wilson and Y/N, I’m Mrs. Turner.” 

  
She held out her had to Ryan who shook it, “Yes I’m Ryan and this is Y/N, I believe you were the one I spoke on the phone.” 

  
“Ah, yes that was me.” Mrs. Turner then held her hand out to you; unlike Ryan, you didn’t take it. “We are so happy to have Y/N staying with us.” 

  
“I bet you are.” You mumble, looking down at your feet; Ryan stepped on your foot. 

  
“I’m sorry but I didn’t quite catch that.” Mrs. Turner had a confused look on her face, and you had to stop yourself form laughing. 

  
Ryan gave you a look, “Nothing, never mind.” 

  
“Well, why don’t you guys come in and meet the family.” You and Ryan went in and followed Mrs. Turner into the living room. Sitting on the couch were two boys that looked about ten-ish and a little girl that looked around Jamie’s age, maybe a year older. In an armchair to the right of the couch, was another boy but he looked like he was maybe a year or two older that you. Lastly, Mr. Turner was standing on the other side of the couch, next to another armchair. 

  
When Mrs. Turner got into the room, she turned around and gestured for everybody to stand up. She introduced you, starting with the two boys that were on the couch, “These here are the twins, Henry and Charles, they just turned eleven. The girl next to them is Ruby, she’s two and a half; and the teenager over there, his name’s Sean (Shawn), and he’s seventeen.” She then turned toward who must have been her husband, “And this is my husband Mike. Oh! I almost forgot my name’s Ann.” 

  
You just stood there, all of them staring at you. You had no idea what you were supposed to do; this one of the reasons you hated moving homes, all the awkward introductions, and never knowing what to do or how to act. This is also how almost every foster home you had been in had started out, nice until you trusted them, that’s when they’d change, but some of the foster homes hadn’t cared and were nasty straight from the beginning. 

  
Ryan trying to fill the silence said, “Well I better run Y/N over to the school to finalize her transfer, then I’ll bring her back over. We’ll be back in about three hours at most.” 

  
“Right. You can leave your stuff here and we’ll move it into your room.” Mr. Turner said; you nodded your head slightly as to show that you heard him. Both you and Ryan then made your way back out to the car and drove up to your new school. 

  
About twenty minuets later, you guys pull up to the school, get out of the car, and start to make your way towards the front doors, “Y/N please try to behave.” 

  
You scoff, “We’ve been through this before. I know what to do, head down, mouth shut.” 

  
“Y/N.” He warns. You shrink into yourself, taking a couple of deep breaths to avoid triggering something, but no such luck. You get a flash of a memory, a memory of someone hitting you, you shook your head and just as quickly as it came, it’s gone. 

  
You guys walk into the building; schools been out for about an hour, so you don’t see any kids in the hall. As you walk down the hallway towards your new principal’s office, you peer into the classrooms. You see some teachers cleaning up, and some teachers getting ready for their next lesson, you see what looks like a club going on in one of the classrooms, and at the end of the hall you see your destination. 

  
Once you enter the office Ryan walks up to the counter while you hang back around the doors. The secretary tells both of you to have a seat while she informs the principal that you are here. Sitting here you notice little details you hadn’t before like how the walls are a weird beige color, the carpet is plain grey, and there’s nothing to really brighten up the place. 

  
The principal then walked out interrupting your thoughts, and she led you into her office. “Welcome to Clearwater High. I’m the principal here Mrs. Hawthorn.” 

  
She held out her hand to Ryan, “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Hawthorn, I’m Ryan Wilson and this,” he gestured to you, “Is Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N.” 

  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you both, please have a seat.” You see Ryan sit down and quickly do the same, “Here at Clearwater High, we make sure that everyone here is accepted. We have a strict no bulling policy, and we expect kids here follow the rules. If you have a problem with one of the students, we ask that you come tell one of the staff instead of trying to solve the problem yourself. We do not condone violence, and we will not hesitate to suspend you if we see it. That being said, I hope that you will feel welcomed here.”

  
Mrs. Hawthorn turned to look Ryan straight in his eyes as she slid a couple papers towards him, “I hope that our expectations are easy enough to meet.” 

  
Ryan nodded his head, “Yes.” He then turned to you, “Y/N, could you please wait in the lobby while I fill in the papers?” It wasn’t really a question, so you nodded your head and stepped outside Mrs. Hawthorn’s office. 

  
That’s when you heard Mrs. Hawthorn speak again, “Mr. Wilson, I cannot have a troublemaker at this school and I-“ she stared. 

  
Before she could finish you herd Ryan speak up, “Y/N is no troublemaker, she’s had it rough this last little while. Y/N is a perfectly sweet girl, she’s just shy. I promise she won’t cause trouble.” 

  
After hearing what Ryan said you didn’t wait for Mrs. Hawthorn to reply, you made your way to the lobby and waited for your social worker. You had only been standing there for a couple minuets when Ryan came out of the office, he thanked the secretary then you both made your way back out to the parking lot. 

“There is a pro-d day tomorrow and you have a tour of the school tomorrow, so I will pick you up at 11:30 tomorrow.” Ryan said once you guys pulled out of the parking lot; you nodded to show that you heard him. He sighed, “Y/N can you please give me verbal answers.” 

  
You roll your eyes, “Fine.” And with some sarcasm you add, “Yes I hear you oh great wonderful lord. I shall be ready for thee by 11:30.” 

  
“Please tone down the sarcasm.” 

  
You answer with more sarcasm, “As you wish master.” He just sighs, and you drive back the rest of the way in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope to see you all soon for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome back or if this is your first time reading welcome. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry it took me this long to get a chapter up, I have been having a major dose of writers block on how to write the chapters, but I did just write this chapter in like 3 and a half hours so I'd say that's pretty good for me. Again I'm so sorry for how long this took but thank you for reading this, it means so much to me. 
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry for all the mistakes, it's 2:45 am where I am right now
> 
> Please enjoy

You guys pull up to the Turners, “Ok, time to go inside.” Ryan opened his door, when he saw that you were just sitting there, he sighed. “The Turners are nice Y/N, they are nothing like the Buckley’s.” You sighed, got out of the car, and followed your social worker up the front steps. 

  
Mrs. Turner opened the door when she heard the knock, “Oh, Mr. Wilson you’re back already. I thought it was going to take longer, but I guess you would know better having too do this all the time.” 

  
He nodded, “Yes, most people think that it takes longer than it actually does.” 

  
“Well perfect timing, we just brought Y/N’s stuff up to her room.” 

  
“Wonderful, well I’ll just leave you to it then,” he turned to look at you, “Well Y/N, I guess I’ll be leaving now, but I’ll be in touch. Bye Y/N.” You mumbled a bye, and he waved then walked off to his car and drove away, leaving you with the Turners. 

~ 1 week later~ 

You had been at the Turners for a week and everything was going fine, you had your own bedroom, you didn’t have too many chores, and the parents actually looked after their own kids for once. Everyone there was treating you like a normal person and you were starting to believe that it wouldn’t be like the other homes you had been in. But of course, that could never last. 

  
It started with the parents leaving you with Ruby and the twins while the adults went out. Mrs. Turner always said that they would be gone for only an hour or two, but then they would return late in the evening. They started leaving it up to you to take care of the little ones.

  
Then the pushing started. In the beginning it was only light bumps, a little bump in the kitchen, or a nudge in the hall. At first you thought that they were accidents, but then the little bumps and nudges started to become more deliberate, making sure you fell hard or slammed into things. 

  
The beatings began one day after you came home from school, you had been with the Turners almost three weeks. As soon as you walked into the house Mr. Turner called out to you, “Y/N! Get your ass over here!” You flinched at the tone he used. You knew that you were screwed. 

  
You made your way over to him as quickly as possible, knowing that if you were slow it would only make it worse. Mike and Sean were waiting in the living room, it seemed to appear that no one else was home. Standing in front of them, you noticed that Sean was holding something behind his back. 

  
Making sure to keep your eyesight planted firmly on the floor knowing that the answer didn’t matter you still asked, “Is something wrong?” 

  
Mr. Turner let out a laugh that made you want to curl up in a corner. “Of course there’s something wrong.” He spat. “It’s you bitch.” That’s when the first blow came. His fist came and collided with your cheek. There was a moment in which nothing happened and you risked a glance up at Sean, he was smirking like that personally satisfied him and he wanted more. You saw on his face that he wanted to see that again, that he wanted to do that himself and it scared you. Sean had been nice to you. He made you feel like you were a little more than just a poor foster kid who didn’t have parents, it was nice. 

  
You were pulled out of your shock to someone yanking your hair and making you look them in the eye. “Listen up bitch because I’m gonna tell you something. You are just a worthless piece of trash that we had to take in, now we’ve been nice, but I think now’s the time to teach a little lesson.” He smirked, then sent a blow to my stomach making you fall onto the ground. “Sean, pass me the belt.”

  
You turned your head towards Sean and watched as he passed his father the belt, his expression hadn’t changed. Once Mr. Turner had the belt in his hands you had a flashback. 

  
_Hands tied to a post. The clinking of boots on cement. A woman’s laughter. The sound of leather slapping on skin. Pain. So much pain. The wetness of something running down your back. _

  
The first crack of the belt across your back threw you back into the present. You held in your screams as you were whipped, and after about seven strikes he let the belt slip from his fingers. “Aright Sean, go ahead.” You managed to pull your arms over your head just in as a boot connected with your ribs. He kicked you a couple of times before his father told him that you had had enough and to just leave you alone. 

  
You were left beaten, on the living room floor, with probably a couple bruised ribs. Today was Friday so you had a couple of days to heal before you had to go to school and explain why you had bruises. You laid there for a couple minutes before you finally hauled yourself up off the floor and made your way slowly to your room. This had happened to you multiple times in the past so you knew how to deal with it, and if you were lucky no one would notice. 

Monday morning came sooner than you had hoped, all you wanted to do was to stay curled up in bed, but you knew that your foster parents would never allow it. So, you climbed out of your warm little cocoon and got ready for the day. After getting yourself ready you got Ruby and the twins dressed and fed.   
Mrs. Turner walked up to you just as you were packing your school bag, “You know the drill, make sure that nobody finds out. What do you tell someone if they ask what happened?” 

  
“Tell them I ran into a tree.” You muttered. 

  
She slapped you across the face, “What was that?” 

  
“I tell them I ran into a tree.” You repeated just loud enough for her to hear. With that she turned and made sure that Sean had his lunch. Once she was satisfied with her children, all you kids left the house. Sean immediately walked towards the high school where you both went, while you walked Henry and Charles to their school, and took Ruby to daycare, and after dropping them off you made your own way towards the high school. 

You made it just as the bell rung for first period and made your way to your normal seat in the back of the class. Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil, you tuned out the teacher and waited for class to be over. 

  
The bell rang for class to be over, you quickly put your things away and tried to make a quick exit but no such luck, “Y/N Y/L/N, I’d like to speak with you before you leave.” _Shit._

  
You made your way over to her desk and waited. After everyone was gone, and the door was shut did she finally speak, “Y/N, I was just wondering what happened to you, it looks like you got beat up.” 

  
Pure panic. That’s all you felt. Pure and utter panic. 

  
“W-What do you mean?” 

  
She sighed, “You know exactly what I mean Y/N.” 

  
You looked at the ground and shook your head, “N-No y-you got it all wrong. Nothing happened, I just ran into a t-tree.” 

  
“Y/N you can’t lie to me, I know what happened and I’ve already told Mrs. Hawthorn and she’s already contacted your social worker. Mr. Wilson should be here within the next hour and Mrs. Hawthorn wants you to go grab the stuff from your locker and go to the office and wait.” Another sigh, “look Y/N, I’m really sorry about this but it’s for the best. I had fun teaching you.” You nodded then made your way to your locker, then to the office. 

You had waiting for almost an hour and a half when Ryan came through the office doors. His eyes swept the waiting area before finally landing on you in the corner. He walked over then crouched in front of you, “Y/N I’m sorry I took so long to get here, I was busy with the next family.” You squinted at him, “I was informing them of your arrival.” Your shoulders sagged and you let out another sigh. “I need to talk to the principal real quick, then we can go grab your stuff.” Once again you nodded, showing him that you heard him, then he stood up and went to go talk to Mrs. Hawthorn.

  
Ryan came back five minuets later; you stood up and you both went out to his car. 

  
Picking up your stuff went the same as before, no one was home, throwing everything you owned into your duffle bag and a backpack, then back out to the car to hit the road.

  
You had been driving for about an hour when you finally asked the question, “What are their names this time?” 

  
“Ackles. They are new to fostering so this is going to be new to both of you guys. They live in Texas, so we’ll be there in roughly two hours.” You nodded, then drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have another chapter for you!  
I know I know its early, but I love you guys so much that I decided to sit down and write a chapter for you. So pleases enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> P.S. It is only a coincidence that I'm posting early, It is definitely not because of Corona and quarantine, or that I might be on spring break. ;)
> 
> Anyway, stay safe, and enjoy the chapter

_“Y/N!” someone screamed. You kept running, “Y/N!” they screamed again. You turned your head to see how close they were, which caused you to trip over a root. “You can’t run forever Y/N!” They were getting closer. You scrambled to your feet and kept running and laughter filled your ears. _

You startled awake causing Ryan to look over at you, “We’re almost at the house.” You just nodded, pushing the nightmare back, you didn’t want to think about that now, or ever for that matter, but you knew that it would probably never go away completely. 

  
You sat in silence for a couple of minuets before Ryan broke it, “Y/N, please just give these guys a chance, they’re nothing like the others. I know I’ve said that before and it probably doesn’t mean anything to you, but these guys are different.” He got out of the car and when he say that you were making no move to get out, he walked over and went to open your door. 

  
You started to panic. Your heart started to beat faster, and your breathing was getting shallow. You felt like you couldn’t breath and that only made you panic more. “Y/N look at me. I need you to match my breathing. In. out.” You did as he said. “In……and out. That’s it.” Once your breathing was back under control, and you looked calmer he opened your door. “Ready?” you nodded. 

  
Grabbing your bags, you slid out of the car and followed Ryan up the front steps. He nocked on the door and waited. You heard footsteps then the door opened. “Well hello, you must be Mr. Wilson.” 

  
You froze when you heard his voice, you would know that voice anywhere. You looked up and saw none other that Jensen Ackles, and slightly behind him you saw Danneel Ackles. Ryan pulled you back into the moment when he spoke, “Yes that’s me, and this here,” he gestured over to you, “Is Y/N Y/L/N.” 

  
When they looked at you their eyes widened, which was no doubt because you had a black eye and split lip. Jensen then held his hand out to you, “It’s nice to meet you.” You took a slight step back and nodded. Jensen, seeing as you were nervous dropped his hand, gave you a small smile, then turned to Danneel, “Honey, why don’t you go show Y/N to her room while I talk to Mr. Wilson for a minuet.” 

  
She smiled, “Come on Y/N I’ll show you where it is.” 

  
You looked at Ryan, he grinned and said, “I think that’s a great idea. We’ll meet you two in a couple of minutes.” Danneel motioned for you to follow her so you quickly shuffled inside and followed her to your new bedroom. She gave you a small tour on the way to your room, making sure you knew where the bathroom, and kitchen were, before stopping in front of a door. 

  
“This is your bedroom, so feel free to decorate it however you like.” She opened the door and you both stepped inside the room. It was larger than any other room you had had before, it had a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, and a wardrobe. “You can leave your bags here and we can go to the living room and wait for the others.” And you did just that. 

You hadn’t been waiting long when your social worker and Jensen came to join you and Danneel, “So Y/N, how are you liking it so far?” Ryan asked; you shrugged, keeping your eyes on the floor. “Alright, well Y/N, it’s time for me to head out.” You gave him a look of panic, “I’ve already signed you up for school so make sure you go, and this time Y/N please try and make some friends.” You all walked him to the door, “Bye Y/N.” He waved, and with that he was gone. 

  
After a couple of minuets of standing at the door Jensen and Danneel turned towards you, “Why don’t you go get yourself settled in while Danneel and I make some lunch.” You glanced up at him for a moment before returning your eyes to the floor, nodded, then started off towards your room.

Right now, you were freaking out. You Y/N Y/L/N were in Jensen Ackles house, Jensen freaking Ackles. You had no idea how this happened. So, as it turns out Jensen Ackles is a new foster parent this was blowing your mind, but why out of all the kids he could have chosen to foster he agreed to foster you. Why had he agreed to foster you? Did he know your history with foster homes? Was this only a temporary situation? Not knowing when you were going to be moved was always the worst part. You shook your head; it was best not to think about it. 

  
You stared unpacking your bags, putting your warn out clothes in the dresser, placing your sketchbook and pencils in one of the desk drawers, and moving the few books you had to the bookshelf. Once satisfied with where things were, you shoved your duffle bag under the bed, then made your way to the kitchen. 

  
You were just outside the kitchen when you heard Jensen talking to Danneel in a hushed tone, “You saw her De, she looked like she’d just been in a fight.” 

  
“Yes, but we can’t force anything on to the child Jay. We hardly know her.”

  
“Mr. Wilson told me that she’s had it rough, and he does suspect abuse, but he can’t do anything about it because every time he asks her, she makes up an excuse. De we just met her and I’m already almost 100 percent sure that she has been abused.” 

  
“Jensen I’m not saying that I don’t agree with you, but all I am saying is that we can’t force the girl to go to therapy when we only just met her.” 

  
“But she clearly has PTSD. She needs help.” 

  
“I know and we will get her help, but first we need to gain her trust.” 

  
Always hating when people talked about you, you chose that moment to make yourself known by entering the kitchen. “Oh, lunch is almost ready Y/N. I hope you like soup.” Danneel said, to which you only nodded. 

  
She set the table and brought over the soup. You stood back to wait until the adults sat down so you would know which seat was yours; Jensen upon seeing this gave you a soft smile and nodded to the seat across from him. Ducking your head, you timidly pulled the chair out and sat down; Danneel distributed the soup. 

  
Your hands shook as you held your spoon. That just frustrated you, you didn’t want to appear weak to Jensen freaking Ackles, but the truth simply was that you were weak, you were broken, and you were scared. What if the man who played Dean Winchester was just like every other foster parent you’ve had? What if the one thing that got you through those shitty homes was just a lie? 

  
You had some how managed to finish your soup, but you weren’t sure what to next and you started to panic. You clenched you fists and tried to keep your breathing under control, the last thing you wanted was to have a panic attack in front of these people. 

  
Jensen, sensing what was happening tried to help, “Hey Y/N, I have a couple papers I have to fill out. Would you come with me to the living room?” that calmed you a little, knowing what you were supposed to do next, so you nodded, whispered ‘thank you’ to Danneel, and followed him into the living room. 

  
“Alright, so, there’s a couple of questions on the papers that I have to ask you, then I have to send the paperwork to your social worker. I’m assuming that you are familiar with the process?” again you only nodded. “Ok, first question…” He asked a couple questions that you were very familiar with, mostly yes or no questions. Then came the question you always hated, “And last question. Did you sustain any injuries from your last home?” 

  
To this question you always lied, “No.”

  
A look of sadness came across his face, “Ok, all done. Why don’t you go see if Danneel needs any help with Dinner, while I go send this to Mr. Wilson.” Again, you only nodded and headed off to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! see you soon.


	6. *NOTE

Hey guys! Sorry I haven’t posted a new chapter yet, but thank you for being very patient with me. I’ve been losing motivation, but your comments really help. Right now I’m in school so I don’t have a lot of time to write, plus my computer hasn’t been saving my progress so every time I go to write more, have to retype the chapters. I really hope to post another chapter by at the very latest early November. I will try to get it to you guys ASAP. 

Thank you all for reading my story! 

Thanks for being awesome :)

I will delete this when it’s updated 


End file.
